


Wands or Whatever

by amberbee112



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, everyone is happy (mostly) and no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberbee112/pseuds/amberbee112
Summary: After Hogwarts, Magnus goes back to what he's always known. The muggle world. Julia.Not all secrets stay secret forever, nor do they always have to stay secret.aka magnus went to hogwarts and didnt explain shit to julia and now shes getting introduced into the wizarding world.Self indulgent. Reposted be somewhere along the way i fucked shit up.





	Wands or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first taz fic. I wrote this for fun so it's not beta read or anything. hope you like it!

Magnus is almost 18 when he gets the apartment Julia and him would eventually share. It’s shitty and small, on the high end of his price range, but it's within walking distance from the Tong and Hammer so he decides it's worth it. Between working and his girlfriend he spends most of his time there anyway.

Magnus decides to take some muggle online classes to catch up. Sure he knows how brew a dozen potions, knows summon and vanish items, and bullshit a prophecy, but that doesn’t make up for the fact he doesn’t know how to do math anymore. His Hogwarts stuff goes in a box in the closet, labeled inconspicuously as "Old books." There's a bunch of books, of course, and also robes and his collapsable cauldron, of course his wand. His wand sits at the top, just in case Magnus ever needs it.

  


He doesn’t. His life is wonderfully, frightfully normal after seven years of magic messes. 

  


He keeps in touch with the gang, disappearing for a night every month or so. It’s fun, but a different kind of fun. A fun thats hard to fit into his new normal life.

  


Magnus almost 19 when Julia moves in with him. His life is still normal. He can almost ignore the box in the closet.

  


\- 

  


It was a normal day, by all accounts. Julia came home from university exhausted as Magnus did his best to make something edible that wasn’t microwaved. He thought she was going to watch some Netflix, maybe do some half-hearted research on the couch. 

Her voice carries from the bedroom. "Hey Mag, come here!"

He turns the corner into the room but freezes. Julia examines a very familiar piece of wood, a light color, full of nicks, the bottom of which is intricately carved?like a handle.

She holds it up, so casual. "Did you carve this back in high school or something? It's really good, I bet-"

"Julia?" Magnus interrupts, voice carefully controlled. "Give that here."

Julia pauses, hesitates. "Magnus?" 

"Give it here, I'll explain--just give it to me." There's something in Magnus' voice that he barely manages to keep in check. Anxiety?

Julia trusts her boyfriend, but she does get the feeling that something strange is going on. She hesitantly holds it out. 

Magnus takes a few steps into the room and wraps his fingers around the stick. Julia notices his grip shift slightly around the handle part. He exhales, and most of the tension he was holding in his shoulders relaxes. Magnus slips the stick into his pocket.

"You are not going to believe this," He says. "But I am a fucking wizard."

Julia laughs nervously. Is he serious? "Like, a wizard of fucking? Because you’re magical in bed."

Magnus laughs, that deep genuine belly laugh that Julia has loved since the beginning, and more tension falls from his shoulders. "Well that too, I guess. But seriously, I'm an actual wizard. Let me show you."

He pulls out the stick-- _wand_ \--and points it at a pile of clothes on the floor. "Wingardium leviosa." 

The clothes rise a few feet into the air beside Julia, who gasps. She takes a step away, but reaches out and touches the floating ball of clothes anyway. Magnus smiles. With a careful pointing of his wand, he directs the clothes above the laundry bin and with a flick of his wand, it falls right in. 

Julia stares at him, eyes and mouth hanging open. "Holy shit. You are a fucking wizard."

Magnus grins as he tucks his wand away. It feels good to carry it for the first time in a year. He nods. "Yup. Uh, that fancy boarding school I went to was a wizard school." 

Julia nods along, speechless. She deserves to know the whole truth, Magnus decides. He always felt a little bad keeping stuff from her, especially this stuff. But now he'll tell her anything she wants. 

He will ask questions though. "Why were you looking through my old stuff?"

Julia shrugs, still a little starstruck by the fact her boyfriend can do magic. "It said old books on it. I thought I'd see what you had."

Magnus nods. "Well, there a lot more than just books in there. I guess you can look through everything. I should make sure the stew isn't burning.'

Julia steps up to Magnus, lacing her fingers around the back of his neck. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We've been dating for what, two, going on three years?"

Magnus sighs and rests his forehead against hers. "Jules, there's wizard laws about this stuff. You're not supposed to tell muggles, non magical people, about it. There's a reason you don't see people using magic everywhere."

"So, you telling me this...is illegal?"

Magnus sighs again. "I don't think so. I mean, there was no wizard law class but I think as long as you don't blab to everyone about magic we're fine."

Julia replies with a soft kiss. "Did you tell my dad?

Magnus snorts this time. "Why would I do that? Anyways, he's my boss. I'd tell him after my girlfriend."

Julia giggles at that, and Magnus kisses her and goes back to the kitchen because seriously, he doesn't know how to un-burn something with magic. 

  


Julia shows up in the kitchen around the time the stew is ready, a horrendous purple pamphlet in her hand. 

Magnus groans at the sight as the stove flicks off. "Oh god, where did you even find that? I don't want to look at shitty wizard government jobs."

Julia sets it on the table, and starts grabbing bowls and forks. "It marked a potion in your textbook." She shrugs, then takes a deep breath. "Can I ask you something kinda..."

"Of course." The words slip out involuntarily. But he would have said them anyways. He can finally share everything with Julia. If she has a question, he'll answer. 

Julia takes a deep breath. "Did you get kicked out of the magical world or did you choose...this, choose me?"

That wasn't the question he expected. He almost drops the pot. "I chose the Muggle world. I didn't think I fit in that well with all the wizards."

"No way you didn't fit in. You're so...hospitable. People like you." Julia says as she sits down. 

Magnus shrugs and sits across from her, letting her dish up some soup first. "I wasn't that good at magic, except for Defense Against Dark Arts. I guess that's why. And my family is muggles" 

Julia nods quietly. She can't imagine living in a world of magic, let alone leaving that world. But it seems like a topic she shouldn't press on. His reasons seem pretty solid.

  


-

  


Julia can only guess that Magnus told his friends that she knows about magic, because she gets invited to hang out with them for the first time in two years. She finally gets to meet the friends he's talked so shyly about. 

They go to a wizard bar, where they serve the sweetest beer Julia has ever tasted. She drinks nothing but butterbeer as Magnus drinks Firewhiskey, later switching to mead. The friends chat about wizard politics or dumb things they did in school. 

Merle speaks what he thinks, and that's something Julia can respect. He’s also a bit of an asshole. He works at an apothecary, which Julia didn’t even know existed in this century, mostly growing ingredients and lending some advice. She gets a weird stoner vibe off him. He probably knows all about wizard drugs.

Taako and Lup are practically identical, both wear cute dresses, both have vibrant, colourful hair, both are ethereal, both move with the most casual grace Julia has ever seen. They bounce jokes off each other, complementing each other's personalities perfectly. Taako is the one with the lavender braid, Lup is the one with the fiery red hair hanging loose. Julia still confuses them a couple times during the night.

Barry is Lup's boyfriend, and through the night Julia learns a couple things about him. One: his last name may or may not actually be Bluejeans. She can't tell if it's a long standing inside joke. Yeah, he's wearing jeans, but so is Magnus and Davenport. Two: He's dating Lup, but unlike Julia he was part of the friend group before he started dating her. Three: He's a wizard nerd.

Davenport is shorter than Julia would've expected, talks about a bunch of different things throughout the night, but he doesn't talk about himself. He talks about his ministry job for a while, but that's as close as it gets. He has a nice moustache.

Lucretia sits next to Julia the entire night, sipping a glass of something that looks like it has stars in it. When Magnus forgets how much Julia knows or gets caught up in the conversation at hand or is a little too drunk to explain, Lucretia whispers an explanation of the Ministry of Magic, or ghosts, or whatever. Lucretia is the only one she would call a friend after that one outing.

  


-

  


In the weeks after that first night, Magnus' friends start coming over. Mostly Taako and Merle, but sometimes Taako and Lup are a package deal, and Barry usually comes with them then. Lucretia stops by every so often. Davenport's busy a lot, everyone is, but he always comes to group hang outs. It's nice. Julia feels like she has actual friends for the first time in a while. 

  


A loud crack resounded through the apartment one afternoon. Julia flinches, but doesn't look up from her laptop. Wizards and witches teleporting into her apartment is normal now. She never thought she would get used to magic, but here she was. 

"Yo, Julia, where's Mango?" Taako asks, flicking his braid over his shoulder in one smooth motion.

"He's at work. He'll be back in," She checks the time. "Five, ten minutes."

Taako sighs, collapsing into a chair. "Guess I'll wait for him then."

Julia eyes Taako. Something about him and his sister is different. The way Taako very obviously just wears whatever but still looks stunning in it. She's a little jealous of it, to be honest. 

"Why're you looking for Magnus?" 

Taako grins, holding up a newspaper. "Lup and Barry's article got published in the Daily Prophet. It's pretty radical for the wizarding world, so we didn't expect it to actually make it in."

"What's it about?" Julia asks. She could use a break from writing. The essay is due tonight, but she has plenty of time. 

"How muggles are surpassing wizards in terms of technology. Like, the Internet, texting, that stuff." Taako explains. 

"Cool, I might read it later if you'll let me."

"Why wouldn't I? Hell, read it right now." Taako slides the article across the table. 

Julia picks up the article and begins reading.

Taako stares at Julia reading for a moment then shakes his head. “Can't believe he gave up the wizard thing for you.” He scoffs quietly. 

Julia frowns, lowering the newspaper. “He didn't leave for me.”

“‘Course he did bucko. You and the wood shop thing is his life.” 

“He left because he wasn't a good wizard.” Julia insists. 

“Magnus isn't _stupid_.” Taako rolls his eyes. “Just has no fucking self-confidence when it comes to magic.”

“From what he’s shown me he’s pretty good, but he’s also the only person I’ve seen do magic.” Julia comments. Maybe he’s been sticking to super easy spells. She wouldn’t know.

Taako shrugs. “He's a perfectly average wizard. Never was good at transfiguration, or nonverbal spells, but lots of people don't get the hang of that stuff. President of dueling club three years straight.”

Julia nods because she doesn’t know what else to do.

“It's probably ‘cause me and Lup and Barry and Lucretia were always really good at it. ‘Specially Lup and Barry.” Taako trails off as he contemplatively taps the table. 

Julia turns back to the article, unsure how to respond. The conversation lulls for a bit, Julia wondering if she can ask Taako the question on her mind.

Luckily, Magnus comes in before the silence gets awkward. “I’m home!” He calls.

“Hey babe, Taako’s here!” Julia calls back.

Magnus steps into the kitchen. “What’s up Taako?”

Taako points to the newspaper on the table. “Lup and Barry published an article about how fucking outdated wizards are. Figured you’d like the read it.”

Magnus snorts. “I figured that out when I was 11, watching people write with actual quills in the 21st century.”

“Yeah, well, if the old hags at the Daily Prophet acknowledge the issue then maybe something will actually change.” Taako stands up gracefully, obviously ready to leave.

Magnus sighs and kisses the top of Julia’s head. “Hopefully.”

“See ya’ll later then. Taako’s got important stuff to do.” He gives a short little wave.

Magnus rolls his eyes good naturedly. “Sure. Don’t let us stop you from what, taking a nap?”

“Beauty sleep is very important Mango; you should try it some time,” Taako teases. “Anyway, bye.” And just like that, with no warning but a loud crack, Taako is gone. 

“Wonder if our neighbors think we’re setting off fireworks inside or something,” Julia mutters, rubbing the side of her head.

Magnus chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. “Remind me to find that silencing spell, so our nosy neighbours don't have to deal with our noisy friends.” 

Julia chuckles back. “Of course, Mags.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this lmao. didnt include some details that i wanted to include but w/e its still pretty okay. Taako and Lup are half veela, because uh, hell yes.  
> i guess if youre interested in talking w me abt this au message me at kyrfiore.tumblr.com to chat or whatever


End file.
